


Nothing but Thieves

by njwguija



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian, Locked up, Macarena Ferreiro - Freeform, Making Love, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Vis a Vis, Vis a Vis el Oasis, Zulema Zahir - Freeform, Zurena, el oasis - Freeform, lesbian couple, putas ratas original, thieves, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njwguija/pseuds/njwguija
Summary: They say the opportunity makes the thief... and the most unlike partnerships.Zulema and Macarena would do anything for the high, the adrenaline of doing what they know best. Money will lead them to their lasting freedom, but they'll learn that this word has more meanings than one can think at first sight.Nothing But Thieves is a Zurena love story.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	1. Hit and Run - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This work dedicated to Emmy (a.k.a @killingbuffy), who’s the best at video editing. She’s done an outstanding job for villaneve and zurena nations, go check her work: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFYr_wPlJr5JYJa3T8aH7ZQ  
> Emmy, I’m your most enthusiastic fan, you’re amazing <3 (It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but Santa got really late this time).
> 
> Special thanks to my putas ratas, as usual. You make my days brighter and I still can't believe you like what I write, I'm forever grateful for this. Hope you enjoy it!

_ “There's a blood red on my shirt and it's shining. There's a sharp pain from my face. I kinda like it. 'Cause I just wanna feel something real, wanna feel something.” _

**_Itch - Nothing but Thieves._ **

They say that the opportunity makes the thief. A dream that seems unattainable, a matter of pure survival, an illusory passion, a revenge. You can steal something of low value or millions in dollar bills. You can steal someone's life and be convicted of murder. 

But when you are sent to prison in order to serve your sentence, your sins come back to you and every day planned are stolen from your future. What remains is the clock ticking and the hope of seeing life happening again one day. 

_ "You don't know the feeling of vertigo of having your freedom granted and not finding anyone at the door to look for you".  _

Zulema would never know, because Macarena was there, with a stolen car, ready to pick her up, God knows why. The first years stuck together were the worst. The hatred corrupted them and it would not be worthwhile to remember the innumerable attempts of one trying (and achieving) doing harm to the other. But just as the opportunity makes the thief, it also makes the most unlikely partnerships, and their last years incarcerated weren’t actually so bad, and they ended up as partners in some moments for their individual purposes. 

_ "A limited society. Zulema and Macarena S/A." _ The common life didn't fit anymore to either of them, they knew since the beginning, they even gave it a try. A laundry, a car washer, sessions of group therapy. Nothing worked. Macarena suffered from insomnia and this caused her fever dreams, tunnel vision, and when she could finally get to sleep, her former enemy inhabited her mind, as a way to go back to the past, or maybe a warning. Now, Zulema... well, she was Zulema Zahir, not a little used to accepting outrage and a shitty job that paid her no more than a meal per day and a rent per month. 

_ "What fucks me is not being able to live as I know how to live”, _ she had said that years ago. Now it was time too press the “fuck off” buttom and do what she knew best. But she wouldn't be able to do it alone, she admitted to herself. Sometimes even venomous scorpions need some company. 

The society was formed and the first robbery finally happened, after some weeks of planning and a lot of discussion, as it was supposed to be. Now it was official: they weren't doing it for a dream, nor survival, much less an illusory passion or revenge. It was for the pure pleasure of being good at something dangerous, which gave a chill in the spine and a rush of adrenaline that their bodies would scream to feel since the day they set a foot in the real world again. 

But being in the "wanted" pages of the police had a price, and they needed to stay off the radar.

\- What about a caravan? - Maca asked.

She once told Fabio he should get over her and take care of himself, ‘cause he was always looking for a lost soul to help. She said  _ "buy a caravan and travel the world" _ or something like that. It was her dream at that time, after being a couple of years in prison trying her best and her worst to get the hell out of there and enjoy each and every day. As she couldn't do it herself, she mentioned it to someone else who could.

She had lost the hope of doing it one day for real, at least until Zulema got into her life again. They did need a safe place to live, after all.

\- My family used to have one when I was younger, to spend the holidays, you know.

Zulema put some thought on it.

\- A caravan? Like... a house on wheels? - it didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.

They looked at each other and there was an agreement.

\- I'll see what I can find - Zulema liked to be in charge of everything and she would manage to find just the perfect vehicle.




\-  _ Que te parece? _ \- she asked, after they both got to the place where she had parked.

Maca had that sparkle in her eyes.

\-  _ Bien. _ \- joder, she would never give Zulema the pleasure of seeing her all happy for something that the brunette had done, but she was definitely radiant to see one of her dreams finally becoming true; a tiny little one, but that was good enough.

\- On one condition, though - there was always one condition with Maca, Zulema was already rolling her eyes, she knew that rubia too much. - No dogs, no cats, no other living being that is not us. I don’t want to feel pity for a pet once this is all over.

Maca walked towards the caravan, she wanted to inspect every bit of detail.

\- Oh, and no scorpions! I know you’re already thinking about it.

Zulema cracked a smile and pulled up her hoodie. Maca liked that more than she would let herself show. In a funny way, that approval suddenly warmed Zulema's cold heart for a bit, a sense of mission accomplished. Even though they called this partnership a "marriage for convenience", didn’t mean they could not seize the little moments they could get.

\- One bed? Seriously? - Maca was standing in the middle of that tiny house when Zulema got in.

\- Were you expecting a 5-star hotel with two large comfortable beds? It’s a matchbox,  _ rubia  _ \- She poked Maca’s forehead, annoying the blonde who slapped the back of her hand.

\- Don’t do that! - she paused for a moment, taking in the information. - So, where are you going to sleep?

\- In this.. Bed? - Zulema dragged the words, and it wasn’t really a question but an uncertainty if Maca was really asking that.

\- So you expect me to share a bed with you?

\- What? Are you scared that I’m going to kill you with a pillow? - she picked a cushion from the bed and tossed it right to Maca’s face, who tried to dodge. 

\- Yes! You’re pretty unpredictable, if you ask me, so I’d like to keep myself alive thank you very much. 

\- Well, you suit yourself, ‘cause I.. - she jumped to the bed, laying sideways, still looking at her partner - am going to sleep right here. 

Maca just nodded with a deep breath and turned around while Zulema sat on the tip of the mattress. 

\- There are two chairs hidden back there - she pointed out to the end of the caravan; there were two beach chairs with colored stripes and metal frames - Thought we could put them on the roof. 

\- Uhum - Maca wasn’t paying much attention anymore, Zulema would always make sure to piss her off. 

\- This small door is the bathroom, if you care to call it that.

This time there wasn’t even a _ “uhum” _ as an answer. Zulema blew her lips and stood up

\-  _ Vale, tía _ , I’m not gonna kill you! Take this frowned face off - she went for a glass of water.

\- I liked the ceiling - that made Zulema hold a smile - Was it your doing?

\- Do I look like I paint skies on caravans, Maca? Hell no… but… I thought you might enjoy it. 

Maca looked at her, a bit surprised of course, she wasn’t expecting that. 

\- Making me nice gestures, Ms Zahir? - she poked the brunette’s waist before leaving for the outside area to lit up a cigarette. 

\-  _ Oye _ , It was  _ not  _ a nice gesture! - Zulema shouted back, but that only made Macarena laugh with the bud of her cig between lips. 

\- Right…

Zulema let her glass on the countertop and left, bumping into Maca when she passed her by.

\- Get your shit in the car, lazy ass, I’m not carrying everything myself.




There was blood spatter on the barrel of the gun, in her shirt and left hand. Zulema felt the adrenaline flowing all over her body, her heart beating almost out of her chest. Macarena followed her with a suitcase full of Euros, jewels, wallets, luxury adornments that certainly were worth more than 5 minimum wages. There was no one else following her, the last two had fallen to the ground more or less 10 meters away. 

They had been cornered by 4 dudes after having stolen everything they could from the restaurant and its clients. The high heels were a problem when running, but they didn't count on it.  _ “Amateur shit”. _ At the end, Macarena wasn't totally wrong when he chose the smallest gun of all. In the run, Zulema ended up changing the objects and had to stay with hers, while Maca kept Zulema’s gun stuck on the back of her black linen pants. Her ponytail waved back and forth and her bangs started to stick in her forehead because of the sweat. Panic took hold of her when she realized the trap. 

\- They said they would take care of security! 

_ \- Hijos de puta...  _

\- Your friends are taking a nap in the kitchen. - said one of the guys in suit. 

\- They're not from the restaurant security, Maca. - Zulema whispered to her partner who had her back glued to hers and eyes looking the other way. 

That was true. The security team of that place would be wearing a dark red suit with a golden insignia attached to the lapel. These people were not with the gang that hired them, much less with the restaurant. 

They were all in an attack position but nobody moved a muscle, trying to understand who would be the first to act, trying to predict the next moves. Zulema held firmly the small base of the gun with a copper finish, the sleeve of her black shirt covered her hand completely and there was no way anyone noticed that she finally had a plan.

\- Don't do that - Zulema whispered again to Maca.

It was impossible for the woman to see that the younger woman’s hand was slowly approaching the handle of the gun in her back, it was as if Zulema had read her mind. 

\- Put the bag down, blonde! Don't do anything stupid.

\- Who are you? - Maca asked the group.

\- It's not like I'm gonna give you a business card, lady. Just do it and maybe you'll get out of here alive. 

\- Do what he says, Maca, get down and put the bag on the floor.

\- What?! - Maca tried to turn her face as much as possible to look at Zulema without losing the guys from her sight, she was not believing in what she was hearing. - Trying to give me orders again?! Why would I do that?

\- Listen to your friend,  _ muñeca _ , leave this shit there and walk away.

\- Maca,  _ coño _ !

\- All right, all right!

With one arm stretched out to the side, she held the straps with the other hand and slowly crouched down to drop the bag. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Zulema took advantage of Macarena's position, with her back bent, and pulled her gun from where it was. With both hands armed, she shot each one of the four guys, almost at the same time. They had no time even to reach their holsters. Dead or not, they were at least unconscious. Macarena stood up after the shooting.

\- Wow…

\- I told you I always have a plan.

\- Well, you could have at least given me a heads up.

\- That's what I tried to do,  _ rubia _ , but you don't get these things. Now run!

Zulema threw the small gun in Macarena's hand and they both started running, when two more guys turned the corner of the hall, towards them. This time Maca was the one to surprise them, shooting with a single hand straight into their chests. There was no time to stop, they kept running to find the exit. 

\- That elbow thing? - she looked briefly at Zulema, both already breathless from the physical effort. - Bullshit. 

\- Shut up, you were lucky. It's the heat of the moment. You wouldn't hit it under other circumstances. 

\- Ah!  _ Vale _ … - Macarena just laughed at Zulema's stubbornness, the fear leaving her veins now that the exit door was steps away. 

They went out into the cold Spanish night air and Maca felt something leaving her pants pocket

\- Hey!

\- I'll drive this time. - said Zulema, swinging the key in front of her partner, holding it by the handle. - Get your pretty ass in the car, _rubia_ , I need a fucking beer after this bloody mess.


	2. Hit and Run - Part II

Before all the action, they spent quite a few days preparing themselves for the moment. At first, when they decided to join forces, work with or for other people was not on the table for discussion, until Marcos found Zulema and made a proposal they could not resist. 

_“If you accept this, you’ll have more money in a day then you could do in a year. No tricks, I swear. 35% of what you can get. You can even go on vacation and stay away from the police’s radar if you want.”_

As if the money wasn’t tempting enough, Marcos made sure to hand two tickets to Caribbean. 

_“As a sign of good faith. And in case something happens.”_

Too good to be true, but hey, they literally didn’t have anything to lose. Macarena was the one who needed to sleep on it and think twice, but in the end, they decided to take the job.




**_Two weeks before the heist_ **

\- Where is my cashew milk? 

Maca was looking bag by bag. Zulema had done the shopping and she was now in charge of keeping all the supplies. Meanwhile, the brunette took the opportunity to test the weapons she got from Marcos.

\- They were out. - Zulema answered without looking, preparing the first pistol.

\- _Mierda_... 

\- Forget about that crap and come here to choose what you will use. 

Maca walked to where Zulema was and observed the improvised table - a wide barrel. 

\- This one. - She said, taking a small 9mm pistol.

\- Really? 5 different guns for you to choose and you take _this_?

\- It’s practical! Besides, it's discreet and silent.

\- Maca, in a robbery what you least need is to be discreet and silent. Here, test this one.

Zulema took the 9mm from Maca's hands and handed over the one she was preparing to test, much bigger and heavier, but more accurate too. Macarena positioned herself in front of a target they had hung a few meters ahead, which was already a little studded. She raised and stretched her arm, but before she could shoot, Zulema stopped her.

\- Jesus, _rubia_ , what are you doing?

\- What?!

\- Your arm... You stretch it too much, look how’s your elbow. - She analyzed Maca's position to try to explain how she should wield it correctly. 

\- Zulema, it's not like I'm holding a gun for the first time! 

\- Well, that's what it looks like. Here... 

She approached Maca, at first a little bit tense, staying behind the blonde, but more to the side, in order to adjust the angle of her arm. Her hand reached Maca's elbow right below where she had folded the sleeve of her shirt. Her skin was warm and Zulema's cold hand made her shiver. This did not go unnoticed. 

\- You have to let your arm be more relaxed here - and she went with her hand a little bit up on Maca’s arm, pushing the fabric. - But here you need to contract the muscle to make it firm, just like your wrist.

\- Uhm... - Maca just followed the instruction.

\- Now, I know we are used to holding with only one hand, because we didn't really get to shoot, we just want to scare people. But to hit the target correctly, you will need both hands. - And she ended her phrase while her other hand found Maca's left arm, holding lightly the back of her hand and guiding it to the base of the gun. 

It was a little embarrassing, but necessary for Zulema to explain with precision, so Macarena would not miss the shot in the middle of an emergency. They looked as if they were hugging while looking at the horizon and not practicing shooting. While Zulema spoke, her breath tickled Maca's neck, who took a deep breath to concentrate on what she was doing and snap away that strange chill.

\- This arm can't be too stretched either, it gets a bit more bent than the other, to give firmness. Now... Pull the trig-

The _bang_ sound did not let Zulema finish the sentence. Maca had already fired and hit the left side of the target's chest.

\- Shot through the heart. - Maca sangsong the words, looking at Zulema with the corner of her eyes. 

\- Shut up - she let the blonde go, backing off and taking the gun from her hand. - My turn. 




The plan itself was quite simple. Two guys from the gang would handle security. Zulema and Macarena would be inside, pretending to be clients until receiving the sign from one of them. It was a fancy restaurant downtown that happened to have a lot of cash involved, besides the rich folks inside that would willingly collaborate by handing over their wallets in order to not be granted a bullet in the head, like Zulema let very clear. _“Como alguien mueva una pestaña le reviento la puta cabeza queda claro?”_

There were frightened people, some indignant, others even bored with all that, but every single one of them was quietly lying on the floor with hands on the head. Unfortunately they didn't notice one last guy, about 35 years old, standing in the kitchen’s door making a call. He even tried to end the thieves by sending the enemy gang to steal everything from them and leave with the profit. It would work if it wasn’t for Zulema's cunning and cold blood, and Macarena's fast sense. After escaping from the trap, they went out the door trying to catch their breath, but already hearing the sirens in the distance. 

\- What about Marcos' accomplices? 

\- They have nothing, the police won't know they're involved, we have to leave now. 

Zulema already said that while opening the trunk of the car that was already strategically stopped near the exit, under a tree that protected them from any intrusive look. They put the large bag inside and left at full speed. 




**_One week after the heist._ **

\- So you have not only become rent thieves but ritwomen too. 

Saray had just heard the whole story, from the day Marcos made contact to their escape and the amount of money they got. She was standing looking for more garlic bread and licking the greasy tip of her fingers while looking at her ex-colleagues in prison. Well, Zulema was always more than that to her. That's why they were there.

\- Hey, it's not like that! We had to escape, there was no other option. We're nothing but thieves. - Maca replied.

\- Poor _rubia_ , never killed a fly, am I right?! - The gypsy laughed and sat again in the chair next to her wife, Maria. 

\- I don't know how she still hasn't killed me in my sleep. Every time I wake up I make sure I'm not in hell. It's hard to know whether I am or not, since I always come across the devil himself. - Zulema pointed with an open hand to where Maca was set. The blonde pushed her in a false attempt to knock her out of the chair. They all laughed, but Maca tried to keep her angry face on.

\- _You_ are the _puto elfo del infierno_ , I don't know how I can possibly stand you.

\- _El amor, tía!_ \- Saray mocked and the laughter continued.

\- Or the hatred - Zulema completed - after all, _el odio es el mayor de los motores._

\- Mama, can I have ice cream now?

Estrella was already a 6-year-old girl who had been playing in the sand with buckets and toy shells while the four women talked. 

\- Of course you can, _mi vida_. - Maria answered - Are you sure you don't want more cheese?

Estrella said no by nodding.

\- Come on, Estrella, aunt Maca will get it for you. 

The girl had dark eyes in a mixture of brown with emerald and black straight thick hair. She looked so much like her mother and for that Saray thanked God. She didn't want to have the slightest recollection of the child’s "father". Estrella ran happily to hold Macarena's hand and followed her inside the caravan. 

\- Oye, Zule… Now tell me, - Saray leaned forward, with an expression of curiosity - You swear to God you haven't fucked her yet? Like, not even once?

\- Carí! - Maria scolded her wife with a light slap on the shoulder.

\- Saray... - Zulema mirrored her friend's movements and got to the same position. - I would not fuck this crazy bitch even if my life depended on it.

The gypsy just let a scoffed low laugh.

\- _Pues sí..._

\- She's not that bad, though. - Maria commented. 

\- Eh, is that so?! Do you have your eyes on the blonde now, _cariño_? Are you going to dump me that easily?

Saray tickled Maria’s waist and she laughed while saying she wouldn't change her _gitana_ for anything, with both hands on the brunette’s face. They kissed and kept exchanging internal jokes while Zulema tried not to pay much attention to that, finishing her beer.

Macarena left the caravan with Estrella, who was already enjoying a bowl full of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup. Maca got to the child's height and they chatted enthusiastically, a broad smile stamped on Maca's face, who were also having ice cream (vegan, chocolate flavored). At that moment Zulema felt an emptiness and a sense of a new beginning at the same time. All she wanted the most was to share these moments with Fatima, but even that was taken from her. However, having Saray there, her friend and sister, was a reason for joy. Even after so much shit they went through, the "normal life" outside prison provided them with moments like this, when they could pretend that the bad things never really happened. With Macarena, it was as if a giant magnet always united them, in any circumstance.

There was a lot of hurt and anger between the two of them, no denying that, but living together might’ve been healing their wounds in a slow pace.

There, sitting on a chair, during the sunset, Zulema, for the first time, saw Macarena from a different perspective, even though her words would say the opposite of what was going on in her mind.

_“Not so bad, indeed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story <3 Don't miss next chapter: "Happy birthday, Zulema."
> 
> I'm @njwguija on twitter ;)


	3. Happy birthday, Zulema - Part I

Saray was already leaving with Maria and Estrella. The sun had already set and the cold was beginning to bother outside. She turned, shouting her friend's name.

\- Hey, Zule!

\- _Que?_

\- Do not let me wait for you tonight, eh? You promised me that we would celebrate your birt-

\- Saray! - Zulema interrupted her.

\- Celebrate what? - Macarena left the caravan, going down its two steps after hearing that. 

\- Nothing! - Saray shouted back and then looked at Zulema - My bad! - And with that she entered in her car and drove away.

\- Is it your birthday today?

Zulema took a deep breath with her eyes closed and relaxed her body at once. “ _Saray really does not have a filter for the things she says”._ Birthdays were never something that Zulema celebrated, at least not her own. It reminded her of that suffering childhood and of things that happened to her a long time ago that would still hurt, even if she didn't have the guts to admit to herself. She turned to Macarena and opened her eyes.

\- No. 

\- Oh, no? Are you sure?

\- What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure. Today is not my birthday... - She walked by Maca and got into the van. - It's tomorrow. 




  
  


Saray wanted to meet her friend at the pub where Maria used to work. She knew everyone there and the atmosphere was really cozy and cool at the same time. The lights were dancing in a mixture of blue and pink. There were little colorful LED lights hanging from the drink shelves behind the counter. A song that seemed to be a remix was playing in the background along with voices, footsteps, and tinkle of glasses. 

\- I still can't believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday. 

Macarena and Zulema had just arrived at the pub. The youngest one took off her brown and heavy synthetic leather jacket to leave at the entrance. Zulema had only put on a black sweatshirt with details in red of a snake going all the way through its torso and on the sleeves, and she kept it, both hands shoved in the pockets of her black cargo pants with chains hanging from the waistband. The combat boots completed the whole outfit, it was basically Zulema’s uniform, contrasting with Maca’s light high waisted 80’s jeans and mustard wool sweatshirt. 

\- It is not as if I needed to share everything with you, _rubia_ , do not feel so important.

\- We share the same _bed_ now, Zulema. I hear you snoring every damn day.

\- Still not enough. And I do _not_ snore. You’re the one who makes funny noises when sleeping. Hey! - She finished the small talk by calling Saray, who had just spotted them both. 

\- FUNNY NOISES?! - Maca shouted angrily over the loud music but Zulema was already halfway.




The atmosphere was relaxed and the group talked a little bit about everything. From simple things, like the routine that Saray kept with Estrella - school, play time, lessons - as well as about a few moments spent in Cruz del Sur. At least, nothing that would knock the good spirit out, and the four women kept drinking and laughing about everything. 

\- Who’s in for tequila? - Macarena got up, presenting herself to be the one to get the drink for everyone. They all agreed. 

\- If someone told me years ago that I would be sitting in a bar with Macarena Ferreiro a.k.a "good-for-nothing", I would never believe it. - Saray commented when the blonde was no longer around. 

\- Let's say she has changed a lot.

\- I have my doubts. She hasn’t screwed anything up? Let’s be honest, it used to be her fucking brand.

\- Actually, no. - Zulema answered, taking a sip of her whiskey. 

\- Well, that’s a hell of a surprise for me. She’d be the first to make things worse.

\- Do I get fed up sometimes? Yes. She can be _really_ annoying. But nothing that makes me want to kill her. 

\- I didn't know you before, - Maria said, - but I'd risk saying that you're getting along just fine. You'd even make a great couple. 

Zulema choked while laughing, ironically. 

\- _Cariño_ , you have no idea how much these two have fought. There’s not the slightest chance. I just joke around with them but that’s all. - Saray finished her drink and briefly explained to her wife some moments where Zulema and Macarena's anger spoke louder than the little common sense they had. 

The brunette pretended to pay attention, but at the same time she took the opportunity to observe the place and the people around. It was when she saw Maca sitting on a bench on the bar counter talking to a guy. She seemed interested in the conversation and looked at him in a way that made Zulema's stomach squirm and every time he’d put his hand on the blonde's arm or adjust a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear, Zahir's throat would close in an agonizing knot. It had been a long, long time since she felt something like that, and it was horrible. 

For a thousandths of seconds her eyes met with Macarena’s, who turned to check on her friends. She made a sign for the guy to wait for her there and walked back to the table with the tequila shots. 

\- There you go.

Macarena turned the golden liquid that shone in the blue light letting the drink burn everything inside. She hit the bottom of the glass on the table.

\- And here _I_ go. Be right back, ok?

Zulema didn't touch her glass, she just watched Macarena leaving with the man holding hands, disappearing outside the first door. 

\- What’s up? - Saray questioned seeing how much that scene caught her friend's attention. - Oye, _puto elfo_? - she snapped her fingers three times.

The brunette looked back at her friend with a _“hun?”._

\- Let's toast?

Saray raised her little glass next to Maria, waiting for Zulema to do the same. She then forced a smile to toast and drank the tequila to see if the knot would fall apart. It didn’t.

\- Feliz Cumple, Zule! - the clock was reaching midnight.




Macarena got back to the table just to say that she would take a ride home afterwards. Zulema didn't approve that, since the place where the van was should be a secret that nobody else should know. _"Especially strange guys that you find in bars"._ She was right, though, so Maca said she would say goodbye to her companion and go back with Zulema. 

\- She’s just that reckless when she’s drunk.

\- Hope she doesn’t drink too much, though.

Saray was paying the tab when Zulema went ahead and left for the parking. The door closed behind her and the sound of the music was finally muffled. It was then that she heard voices, and one of them seemed to be...

\- Maca...? 

At first she called in a lower tone of voice, because she wasn't sure. She went down a few steps and the scene entered her view field. Macarena was trying to get rid of two heavy hands that held her forearms. The same guy, who a few hours ago, was fucking her inside a black sedan was also the one who insisted that she had to stay, that they should go to his place, forcing some kisses on her lips and neck, while Ferreiro kept her "no" as an answer and got more and more impatient with that, dodging his attempts.

\- Hey. Didn't you hear what she said? 

Zulema approached them both; she was one car away. Maca and the guy looked at her right away. He loosened the grip and Maca finally let go, taking a step away. 

\- It's all right, Zulema. 

\- That's not what I saw. 

\- Didn't you hear what she said? - the guy spat back, imitating the phrase she herself had said seconds ago. 

With a weak and debauched smile, Zulema took some steps forward.

\- Look, we are just talking. - he explained.

\- Zulema...

Macarena knew that the scene was enough to make her angry. She wasn't that innocent girl from years ago, though, so if things turned out to get worse, she'd know how to handle it, even with a few drinks on her system. What she didn't want was Zulema to get involved in it. That woman had no chills. 

\- Of course, a good conversation, right? Dialogues are everything. 

\- That's it... So… If you want, we can talk too, the three of us, you know, in my apartme-...

A sound of something breaking echoed through the night.

He could not finish the proposal. Zulema's fist shut his mouth before it was possible.

\- No! Zulema!

The strength that the scorpion had put in that punch ended up breaking Fabio’s nose. Blood was gushing. He put his hands in a shell shape to try to stop it, incredulous with that.

\- What the fuck!

Macarena used both hands to push Zulema away from Fabio. 

\- Look what you did!

\- What _I_ did?! - she replied, emphasizing the "I". - Really, _rubia_? 

In this little exchange of words, Fabio got himself together and went back to Zulema, who pushed Macarena to the side and retreated from the punch that cut the air a millimeter away from her face. With her left hand, she held Fabio's arm and threw another punch, hitting the guy's jaw.

\- Stop! - Macarena despaired and tried to hold Zulema's arm, without success. 

Fabio lost the balance and used the car on the other side to hold himself and push his body back for another attempt to hit Zulema. This time he got it, it wasn't as strong as he intended, but it would yield a light purple bruise on Zahir's cheekbone in the next morning. Once again Fabio's fist went down, finding Zulema's shoulder. On the third time Macarena held Fabio's arm back for a few seconds asking once again for both of them to stop it. He managed to let go, but Zulema kicked him in the thigh, pushing him enough to leave a space between the two of them. She pulled out her gun that was stuck in the waistband of her pants and pointed to Fabio's forehead, almost touching the barrel’s end on his skin. 

\- Enough of this already.

Maca gasped loud and asked Zulema to lower the gun.

Fabio was totally taken by surprise, the expression on his face said it clearly. He raised his two hands flattened in the air, one at each side of his head.

\- Easy with that, lady. 

\- You weren't planning to “go easy” with this blondie over here, were you? 

\- Believe me, she likes it _rough._ \- Fabio had a smirk even with a swollen nose and blood flowing all over his face. 

\- Are you _that_ desperate to die, man? Seriously?

\- Nobody is going to die here! - Maca yelled, with a reprehensible tone - And you, - she said, referring and pointing to Fabio’s direction. - Shut the fuck up!

  
  
  


\- What the hell?

Saray had just left the bar and came across all that; her voice caught Zulema and Maca's attention, but Fabio took advantage of that and tried to disarm the woman in front of him, holding her wrist quickly. In the fight for the gun, it ended up shooting through the air. The three women got scared with the noise and got down. Zulema rolled her eyes to him in disbelief.

\- You're dumb as fuck, dude! - she headbutted him, making him lose his balance once again and regaining possession of the gun. With Fabio now one arm away, Zulema hit the gun’s butt in the man’s right head temple and he fell unconscious on the pavement. At the same time, she took a deep breath. 

\- There... Done. - she turned to Maca, who was watching everything without believing what had just happened. - Can we go home now? 

\- What the actual fuck, Zulema!

\- Thanks, by the way, Macarena. 

\- This was so unnecessary, for fuck’s sake. I could’ve protected myself. 

\- Yeah… Unless you couldn’t. Next time, choose your fucks right. 

Macarena had no answer for that, she just snapped her tongue and turned around, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. 

\- Pero que coño…? - Saray and Maria approached them in slow steps.

Zulema looked at them with arms up, like a little child cheering up.

Hey! - she kicked Fabio’s stomach before starting to walk towards her vehicle. - Happy birthday to me! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking on the comments below, I love to read them all.
> 
> I'm @njwguija on Twitter <3


	4. Happy Birthday, Zulema - Part II

**Chapter four - Happy birthday, Zulema! Part II**

\- You are unbelievable!

Maca stopped the car and aggressively unbuckled the seat belt. She got out and slammed the door. When trying to open the van, she got in the way with the bunch of keys and they fell to the ground. Zulema picked them up first and put herself in front of Maca, opening the door and laid down on the bed with her arms stretched and her eyes closed. She would always wait for her partner to speak all her sermon, as if she owned an unfinished well of patience. That's what happened. The words came out of Macarena's mouth and entered Zulema's ears as if minions were talking. This thought made Zulema let a muffled laugh escape. 

\- Are you seriously laughing right now? - the blonde was standing with both hands in her waist, looking furious.

\- Are you done? - Zulema asked while she sat on the bed to take off her sweatshirt. 

\- You didn't do that to help me, did you? 

\-  _ Que? _

\- You did it because you thought it would be fun to get into a fight, because you were after trouble. So you took advantage of the situation and turned it into something much worse. There you were, being the center of the attention once again. You always do this, you have to show people you’re in control, that everything is about you and yourself only.

\- It would have been much worse if I hadn't arrived. And this is not about me,  _ tonta _ , even though it could be ‘cause it’s my birthday. For God's sake, Maca, the guy was an asshole and wanted to take advantage of you! 

\- I wasn't going to let that happen, or suddenly you do not know me anymore?! 

They stared at each other for a while. Macarena was still wearing the same clothes she had arrived in and Zulema had a black top and gray cotton pants. 

\- Good night,  _ rubia _ . 

She could lengthen the conversation, of course she could, but she was tired and concerned that she’d speak more than she should. Macarena wasn't at all wrong. It was fun to break that idiot's face, but that's not why Zulema's blood boiled in her veins. However, not for a million Euros she would say that out loud. 




Zulema was always the first to wake up, almost every day. Yes,  _ almost  _ every day. Her sleep was interrupted with the sound of the hand brake being pulled and the noise of bags being carried inside the small house.

\- Come on upstairs. - Maca said this as if they lived in a vintage townhouse in a rich neighborhood of Madrid.

At the top of the caravan, Maca was sitting on one of the chairs they moved there, delighting herself with a cake full of green cream on top and chocolate filling. 

\- What is this? - Zulema asked when she went up, still fixing her blouse that she had just put on. There was a box in front of the chairs, placed on an Indian-style grenadine rug. 

\- It’s called “cupcake” - said Maca with her mouth still half full.

\- I know what it is,  _ gilipollas _ , I want to know why you bought them. 

\- Shut up and have one. 

Zulema sat on the chair next to her and took a bite out of one with the red cream. 

\- There’s isn’t a single drop of dairy in it, is there?

\- And it's gluten free.

\- Urgh.

\- But it's good, isn't it? - Maca looked at Zulema who was now lying on the chair to take a second bite.

\- It's not the worst thing I've ever eaten. 

Maca smiled, satisfied, her dimples saying hello to the sunlight. They both finished eating in silence, looking at the sky and feeling the still cold breeze of the morning.

\- Happy birthday, Zulema. - she finally wished.

\- Don’t ruin the moment,  _ rubia _ .




“Another job. 40%. Be there if you want real money.”

The message was written above an address with a link in case Zulema wanted to use the GPS to find the location. 

\- You are never too rich. - It was her answer when Macarena asked her if they really needed to work with Marcos again, after the previous “incident” that happened during their first heist with the gang.

\- I don't know, Zulema. - they were smoking a cigarette on top of the caravan. - What if we're not so lucky this time? - she held the bud and passed it on to Zulema to have another drag.

\- It wasn't luck,  _ rubia _ . - she said with the cigarette already between her lips. - We're good at it. And besides... We like it - she turned to look at Maca's reaction and let the smoke flow - you know that. 

There was something about Zulema smoking that would always catch Maca’s attention. It was an unconscious thing, she could not notice it, but everytime they shared a cig, her eyes would follow every damn move. Her fingers, her lips, her nose, the chest moving up and down… Suddenly she remembered she had to answer something and snapped out of that trance. 

\-  _ Vale… _ But after that we go back to work alone, and we'll have larger gaps from one robbery to another. To do it without a time lag is too risky. 

\- Sure thing, boss.

Zulema got up to go down the ladder attached to the side of the caravan when Macarena called her back.

\- I kind of... ended up buying something else. 

\- Oh my God, what is it? You bought a horse? Maca, did you buy a pony? Are you going to make it look like a fucking unicorn?

In the third sentence Maca was already laughing, she couldn’t help it. Unfortunately the person who made her lose her patience the most and caused her so much pain in the past was the same person who could make her laugh for hours. 

\- Stop being a sucker! It's not a horse... 

  
  


\- A trampoline?

They both went down and walked to the front of the caravan, between the vehicle and the side of the lake. They took the set out of the car and put the pieces on the ground, standing in front of them and tilting their heads to the sides trying to understand how each one of them would fit together. 

\- Hand the manual - demanded Zulema with her right hand opened. 

  
  


The sky painted in purple with some lines still in blue and pink announced the arrival of the night. But Zulema and Maca did not feel the sharp cold this time as they did in the previous days. They spent the whole afternoon setting up that trampoline Maca had bought on sale.  _ “We can return it if you want.” _ But her partner didn’t. They were already sweaty and tired with their bodies warm because of the physical effort that they had to do. 

\- Damn... Ok, that was way harder than stealing that restaurant - Zulema joked, recovering her breath with her hands on her own knees. 

Maca chuckled and contemplated the finished work, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

\- I feel that after this, there is nothing we can't do.

Zulema returned to her normal position and they looked at each other. There was a different glow in the scorpion's eyes. Normally they were of a deep dark green, but now they were closer to brown shades and her features weren’t heavy as usual. 

_ "She is... smiling? Did I make her happy? Zulema?" _

Suddenly Macarena couldn’t feel the floor below her feet - literally. She was not touching the ground. She let out a sharp high pitched scream trying to lean on Zulema's shoulders, who had grabbed her by her thighs to throw her on the wide trampoline. 

\- No! 

But Maca was too late, and it wouldn't help anyway. Her body was already bouncing like a smooth stone touching the surface of a lake.

Zulema went up soon after and sat next to Macarena, who was trying, not without struggling, to do the same. 

They laughed and pushed each other so that one would fall and the other could make the trampoline move. Finally, they laid one on each side, watching the sky, the stars showing themselves up bit by bit, the smiles still stuck on their lips. The older woman pointed up, the index finger moving as if drawing in the air. 

\- That's where Scorpius is. 

Macarena sat only to change sides and lay down next to Zulema, so she could see better the constellation she was pointing to. Their strands of hair were contrasting in the small space that separated their faces. 

\- And where is Aries?

\- There. - The brunette pointed in another direction. - There is a big bright star right in the middle. 

\- I can't see...

Zulema held Maca’s hand and positioned her index next to hers, as if holding a computer mouse. So she drew the constellation in the air so that Maca could find it. 

\- Do you see it now?

But the blonde’s eyes were no longer looking in that direction, they were facing the woman right beside her, the moonlight now brighter, outlining her features. 

\-  _ Que _ ? - Zulema looked back at her.

Their hands came loose and Maca was being impelled to touch that face, but she gathered all her strength not to do it, so she closed her fingers in a fist and leaned on the trampoline to get up. 

\- I think tea will help us relax.

And she went inside the van, leaving Zulema alone with her thoughts. A map of bright little dots staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Are you enjoying this story? Let me know your comments below ;)
> 
> I'm @njwguija on twitter <3


	5. We made it, rubia

\- This fucking shit is itching! - Zulema complained in a low voice.

She was fixing the wig she was wearing. Above it there was a cap, covering a ginger hair that would end above her shoulders. She had covered the tattoo on her face, a line that descended from her left eye to the middle of her cheek, with concealer and had her eyes with a darker makeup than usual. Her lips were painted in dark red lipstick. 

\- Stop it, you’re acting like you have lice or something. - Macarena replied, making Zulema muffle a laugh. 

\- Well, that's probably it.

\- And stop talking to me, we don't know each other.

\- I'm a sociable person, what can I do?

\- Shut up and keep working.

Macarena covered her dark brown wig with a purple wool beanie, her straight hair went down her back and shoulders.

They didn't look at each other during that brief exchange of words, they just went on with the process of taking the white powder from a larger package using a kind of spoon to separate it into little zip lock bags, weighing on a scale to make sure there was only 5g there. Two tall guys, who seemed to have implanted two dumbbells in each arm, held rifles and walked between the rows of long tables with benches that went from one end of the room to the other. Besides Zulema and Macarena, there were at least 20 people there. The light in the room came from lamps that focused all their power above the tables, hanging from the ceiling in spots, leaving everything else in the shadows. 

Marcos explained the whole thing a week in advance. The gang had already planned each step, but they needed at least two people infiltrated in the group of workers. That's when he had the idea to contact Zulema again.  _ "This time, no surprises, we promise. I confess that we didn't expect Israel, that son of a bitch, to try to intercept us. Well, now he will pay for it". _

The clandestine pavilion had as a facade a deposit of articles for decoration and kitchen utensils made of plastic. It was in the last shed that they used to separate the cocaine and the other drugs they would deal throughout southern and southeastern Spain. And it was precisely there that Zulema and Macarena were supposed to be at 4:45 p.m., when one of the human dumbbells would stop his shift for a rest. 

\-  _ Oye, amigo _ \- Zulema called the watchman who kept the whole shift to himself for 15 minutes - I need to go to the bathroom.

\- First door on the right. Hurry up. - said Jorge, not without rolling his eyes.  _ "These women, I swear to God…” _

After no more than 5 minutes a scream was heard from inside the bathroom in question.

\-  _ Compañero! Oye, _ I'm out of paper here! Can you help me?

As if he was making a huge effort, Jorge, who had an affectionate nickname of  _ Montaña _ , huffled loudly and headed for the bathroom door. Before getting there he felt a dizziness and an excruciating pain in the back of his head. This made him release the gun he had in his hands and lean on the side wall, which did not result in much. He was falling slowly until his face touched the cold floor. People were looking scared to that corner of the room, watching Macarena let go of the fire extinguisher and take the rifle to herself. Zulema heard the  _ tunk  _ sound and left the bathroom right away.

\- Thanks, rubia - she said, grabbing the weapon Maca handed to her. - Now it's show time. 

Zulema kicked the double door of the room but she and Maca stayed inside. Five shots were heard and made holes in the doors. When hearing the first steps in the corridor Zulema prepared and took a wide step outside, shooting the three men who were caught by surprise. 

\-  _ Venga. _ \- She called Maca, who took one of the weapons left on the ground, checking the gun's drum, if it was loaded. 

_ Bam! Bam! _

Two bit the dust in the aisle 5. One, in aisle 6, but before, he made sure to shoot at Zulema. Nothing to worry about, it was nothing but a scratch on her arm.

\- I'm fine. - The wound was really quite superficial and they kept moving.

They met with 4 members of the gang that hired them. Two of them went back to the room that they were previously in and two accompanied them until aisle 9 - all the money was there, on the other side of the last door all made in solid steel plates with loads of padlocks. 

Macarena was walking like a silent cat to the guardhouse where the person in charge of security was.

\- I strongly recommend you not to move - she said as she put the gun behind the man's head and pulled the small lock that made a threatening  _ "click".  _

The entire operation was timed. The team had about ten minutes to get as much as they could and escape from there before more of those Israel’s people or the police themselves arrived. Marcos wasn't lying when he said it was  _ "real money". _ With the percentage they were taking combined with what they already had, Zulema and Macarena could live for years without worrying about a dime. They could travel the world if they wanted to and stay in five-star hotels. While they were filling their black bags with vacuum-packed packages of Euros, they heard the sound of sirens in the distance. 

- _ Vamonos! _ \- shouted Macarena for everyone to hurry the hell up. 

A  _ bang _ could be heard, not far from there, probably the tactical force breaking the entrance of the deposit.

Gunfire, shouting, bootsteps echoing. 

They ran out of the room making their way back to reach the exit. Zulema and Macarena were in the front while the other two guys were doing the backup. A policeman spotted them and everything started to get more intense. They ran as fast as they could with those heavy bags full of money. They were shooting at the policeman, who opened fire back at them. One of the guys was hit and there was nothing that could be done, he had to be left behind. He was still alive, though. The other man, seized by anger, shot the police officer once again.The bullet hit the side of his thigh, forming a deep cut that started bleeding. This caused the fugitives to gain a little more advantage over time.

Finally they saw the exit. Zulema pushed the door and when she turned around, she realized, for a tenth of a second, that the man in uniform had his aim on Macarena. She was faster, though, letting the blonde and their accomplice go before her. As if everything happened in slow motion, she pointed the rifle at him, who slowed his steps when he saw that face. Flashes from a "wanted" poster went through Martinez's head. The same cold and threatening look, the same corner smile, presumptuously dangerous. 

\- Zulema Zah-

_ Trrrá! _

Macarena heard the shots and turned back letting out a gasp, first scared, thinking the worst had happened, but then saw her partner standing in the middle of the exit and put her hand on her shoulder, warning her that they needed to continue the escape.

\- C'mon! 




Zulema squealed the tires and drove off. In a vacant lot, miles away from the place of the robbery, they parked to burn any and every trace of the disguise they used and put on their own clothes. Everything turned into a small pile that in a few seconds began to be consumed by the flames. The sky, this time, was cloudy, in an intense greyish blue, as if a lot of ice had covered the universe and smoke came out of it. 

Taken by the adrenaline, Zulema had her arms raised up, her black hair messed up by the wind while the hoodie was falling from her head. 

She turned and held Maca's face with both hands, looking very close.

\- We made it, rubia! We did, and now we’re filthy rich!

She briefly joined their lips together in a  _ "smack" _ and casually moved away, to turn up the volume on the car’s radio, leaving Macarena in a small state of shock. Macarena wet her lips, staring at whatever was in front of her - she couldn't see, her vision had become blurred and it took a few good seconds for her to come to her senses again.

\- I think it's worth putting a smile on your face this time, huh?

\- I'm worried, Zulema. We left a person behind, it can be a problem.

\- Most probably Marcos' people won't let him talk at all. He'll be dead before talking ever crosses his mind.

Macarena didn't trust that very much, but she tried at all costs not to think about it. Zulema was right about one thing: They had more money now than they thought they would when the partnership started. They shortened the time needed to gather good money and now they could do whatever they wanted with that. Of course, they would have to stay off the radar for a little longer, maybe two or three months still living in the caravan, but that would be nothing compared to the feeling of freedom that would come later. They would, of course, need fake IDs and passports, maybe they would have to change their hairstyle and clothing a little, until it was safe enough to be themselves.

That night, Ferreiro dreamed that her feet were touching fine sand and a pleasant sunlight was warming her skin. She could smell food being prepared and laughter of children in the background. It was all so painfully real. Her eyes were closed, she wasn’t seeing the landscape until then, only with her senses. When she finally opened her eyes, there was no sea. In front of her there was only a large concrete patio. Cold, dark, lifeless. The laughter faded and a shiver went through her spine. She felt a hand touching her shoulder and as she turned around she saw her own reflection, with deep dark circles under her eyes and old age spots on her face. Her teeth were rotten and they were showing in a sinister laugh. Another hand touched her left shoulder, and another held her back, her forearms; several dirty hands trying to hold her and hurting her with heavy squeezes. She screamed for help and her voice was loud and real. She woke up, sweating cold, in the bed she shared with Zulema, who turned her head to see the reason for that hysteria.

\- Hey,  _ que pasa? _

Macarena had sat on the mattress, feeling her heart beating, her heavy breathing. She looked at Zulema, her chest almost exploding. Tears came down and she started crying copiously.

\- What the hell? Why are you crying,  _ tonta _ ?! - she sat down too.

\- I... I don't want to... Ah, I can't go back... there!

On an impulse, Macarena, not knowing what to do at that moment, leaned over and laid her head on Zulema's shoulder, holding her by the collar of her shirt, her tears wettering the fabric. The older woman was not understanding a damn thing, not prepared for a situation like that at four o'clock in the morning. She gradually decided to put her hands on Macarena's back, patting it gently.

\- If by "there" you mean "prison" - the word made Maca sob in between crying - we are  _ not  _ going back. 

She held Ferreiro by her shoulders and forced her to move away so they could look at each other. 

\- We're not going back,  _ vale? _

Looking into those green eyes did something to Zulema. For an instant, that face in tears, that red nose, the freckles now more evidence than ever… That vision hurt her in a way she never imagined to be possible, not when the reason for that was Macarena Ferreiro. In an impulse, holding Maca's face with both hands, for the second time that day, she wiped with her fingers the paths that tears made on the blonde's face. Feeling that touch made Maca snap out of that despair she was in. She took a deep breath and looked at Zulema, those emerald eyes staring back at her, full of certainty that there was no going back once you're free from that hell hole. Her eyes wandered from that pair of eyes to Zulema's lips, who was doing the same. Feeling the awkwardness hovering the caravan, they both moved away and let go of each other. Macarena just nodded and got up to have a glass of water and wash her face. 

\- Sorry I woke you up like this.

\- Next time, I'll put you to sleep on the roof. - Zulema said while turning to go back to sleep.

Macarena smiled at the joke. 

\- I'm not joking. - a husky voice answered back at her thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking a while to update, I haven't had much time! And in the meatime I'm also putting some thinking on Powder & Fuse (no, I did not forget that one, and you can read the whole thing here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095937?view_full_work=true
> 
> If you want to catch up, here's my new work, Holographic A: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385291   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though is a bit shorter than what I'm used to write. There's a lot more to happen around Nothing But Thieves, so stay tuned!
> 
> I'm @njwguija on Twitter :)


End file.
